reinicio zootopia
by blackcuervo04
Summary: Este es un reinicio de mi antigua historia, en esta historia habra un poco de todo, habra varios oc, y lo demas lo tendran que ver XD


Hola despues de mucho tiempo de pensar como seguir con la historia, me puse a pensar en primer lugar.

Yo hice la historia porque en todas las de mas siempre terminan con final feliz, y despues de pensar.

Yo me di cuenta que me desvie del punto principal, por lo tanto ya no subire mas capitulos en la historia.

Secundaria y borrare las demas y re escribire la historia principal con mas capitulos que la original.

Solo habra pequeños cambios en la nueva historia bueno espero que la disfruten.

Capitulo 1

El comienzo.

47 se levanta del suelo en un callejon oscuro y frio, en ese momento pasaron 3 cosas en su mentete (donde estoy? Que es este lugar ? Y porque estoy aquí?. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza y fracmentos de recuerdos pasaron por su mente.

47: oh cierto por eso estoy aqui.

 _ **3 DIAS ANTES**_

 _ **Levantence gusanos no es hora de estar durmiendo el enemigo sigue a fuera esperando un pequeño signo. de debilidad para atacar vamos deprisa arriba, ariba, arriba. su mision es proteger a un cientifico,valioso.**_

 _ **recuerden estamos en terreno hostil solo tienen una oportunidad si fallan la extraccion mueren bueno que.**_

 _ **esperan una invitacion o un carruaje rapido rapido.**_

Actualidad.

47: oh mi cabeza, debo buscar cualquier señal que me indique donde estoy.

47 se asoma del callejon y noto algo increible, habia animales en cuatro patas sustitullendo a los humanos.

Y el se escondio rapida mente para que no lo vieran los animales.

47: maldicion donde estoy ah maldicion porque tengo un disparo, en el estomago.

El fuerte dolor de cabeza volvio a 47 y recobro fracmentos de recuerdos del pasado.

3 DIAS ANTES.

47: No. 12 cual es tu estado y posicion.

 _ **12: No.47 en posicion y asegurado.**_

47: No.23 cual es tu estado y posicion.

 _ **23: No.47 listo y en posicion**_.

47: No.34 cual es tu estado y posicion.

34:

47: No.34 repito cual es tu pocicion y estado.

34:

47: maldicion alguien tiene sintoniado a 34.

 _ **56: No.47 listo y libre. Yo tengo a 34 pero su señal es muy baja.**_

47: No. 56 bien as lo que puedas, comunicate con el y te reportas por el.

 _ **56: No. 47 okey. 34 me resibes cual es tu posicion y estdo.**_

 _ **34: l nos a 6.**_

 _ **56: No.34 hay mucha interferencia repite no se te entendio.**_

 _ **34: N 56 lis asegu esper or ens.**_

 _ **56: copiado y enterado 34. No. 47 libre y despejado.**_

47: perfecto todos en movimiento nos veremos en el punto acordado no maldicion es una trampa. Emboscada ocupo apoyo repito ocupo apoyo me dieron soldado herido pierdo sangre.

 _ **23: 47 cual es tu pocicion.**_

47: es el punto acordado es una trampa.

 _ **12: malditos donde te hirieron 47.**_

47:* cof cof cof* en el estomago al parecer con rifle m40 kart. Me desangro poco a poco.

 _ **56: 47 preciona la herida con tu mano izquierda estaremos ahi en un momento.**_

47: *cof cof cof oh ah* ya no hai tiempo aseguren el paquete y cumplan con la extraccion.

 _ **34: 47 tengo hace gurado al paquete, me dirio hacia tu pocision.**_

47: *no ya es muy tarde para mi* terminen la mision lo siento chicos tendran que encontrar a otro. Compañero, voy a volar a estos malditos con migo. Jajaja jejejejajajajeje van a morirse perros.

Actualidad.

47: *ah ah ah* ahora lo recuerdo yo los hice volar conmigo por los cielos. Como sigo vivo. Maldicion mi sangrado volvio nesecito atencion medica.

47 vloltio hacia atras para revisar que no se le olvida nada, el noto una mochila militar de camuflaje.

El la tomo y salio del callejon oscuro. Revelandoce a los animales antropomorficos. Los animales corrian y gritaban, 47 solo ignoro los gritos y camino lentamente hacia un local de comida. El se sento en el suelo recargado en la pared, el oia con atencion los gritos de los animales que era ( esta armado) (que es eso)

Entre otros comentarios dados por los animales.

47: ja maldicion quien pensaria que moriria 2 veces en el mismo dia.

Primera generacion.

Nombre

Edad

Experimento

Resultado

Roberto

30

110

Fallido

Ernesto

32

111

Fallido

Octavio

45

112

Fallido

Gerardo

37

113

Fallido

Enrique

40

114

Fallido

Segunda generacion.

Nombre

Edad

Experimento

Resultado

Carlos

28

44

Fallido

Mario

22

45

Fallido

Dario

20

46

Fallido

Juan

29

47

Fallido

Fernando

25

48

Fallido

Tercera generacion.

Nombre

Edad

Experimento

Resultado

No. 34

8

65

Exitoso

No. 23

7

66

Exitoso

No. 56

9

67

Exitoso

No. 12

8

68

Exitoso

No. 47

8

69

Exitoso


End file.
